Coralshine
"Shimmerstar! I know this is a difficult time, but me and Blizzardfur have good news to share." — Coralshine about to reveal that she's expecting kits in "Beyond the River", chapter 21 Coralshine is a light reddish pink swirled tabby she-cat with pale blue eyes. Appearances and Mentions Beyond the River Allegiances Coralpaw is listed under Allegiances as an apprentice of RiverClan, being mentored by Mudslip. Coralshine is listed under Allegiance Update 1, Allegiance Update 2, Allegiance Update 3, Allegiance Update 4, Allegiance Update 5, Allegiance Update 6, as a warrior of RiverClan. Coralshine is listed under Allegiance Update 7 as a queen of RiverClan, expecting Blizzardfur's kits. - Chapter 2 Iceslide goes over to Coralshine, Blizzardfur, and Winterlight. He is confused when he sees Coralshine rubbing her head against Blizzardfur and the two purring loudly, and asks what's going on. Coralshine is amused and sarcastically asks what he thinks. Blizzardfur happily reveals that they've just decided to become mates. Iceslide congratulates them and is surprised, not having realized how close they were. - Chapter 7 Iceslide is laying in the clearing. He sees Blizzardfur and Coralshine laying together, purring loudly, and Iceslide feels a rush of happiness for his brother, thinking that they make a good couple. He begins wondering if he'll ever have a mate. When Iceslide and Frostedcloud return to camp, Blizzardfur, Winterlight, and Coralshine are at the fresh kill pile. - Chapter 8 In the apprentices den, Icepaw teases Winterlight about Ravenfeather, then decides to leave her alone about it. He comments that Blizzardfur and Coralshine are close too, and they spend every moment together. Winterlight agrees, and they look outside and see Blizzardfur and Coralshine sharing a fish together. She comments that everyone seems to be finding someone. - Chapter 9 When Iceslide is made a warrior again, Coralshine walks over with Blizzardfur and congratulates him. - Chapter 11 Iceslide sees Dipfoot and Shallowpool sitting together, purring. Beyond them, Shorestep watches them coldly for a moment, then snorts and lashes her tail as she stands and walks away. Iceslide remembers that Dipfoot and Shorestep had been mates when he was an apprentice, and are the parents of Coralshine and Perchstripe. He isn't sure what happened between them, but they're no longer mates, and Dipfoot had moved on to Shallowpool. - Chapter 12 There are a lot of cats in the camp. It's midday, and many are eating together or deep in conversation. Heartsong and Coralshine are speaking to each other and chuckling. Creekleap pads up to them, purring loudly and holding a fish in his mouth. He greets Heartsong and drops the fish at her paws, saying it's for her and flirting. After they run off, Coralshine watches them go and shakes her head, amused. Iceslide notes that all the couples in the camp aren't helping, and he begins to feel lonely, wishing he were with Violet. - Chapter 13 When Shimmerstar calls a clan meeting, Coralshine pads up to Blizzardfur, purring and weaving around him. He purrs back and rests his chin on her head as he looks up at Shimmerstar. As Shimmerstar mentions Swanpool's kits in the nursery, she looks at the couples among the cats below, her gaze resting on Blizzardfur and Coralshine, and she purrs that she expects there will be more soon. Iceslide looks over at them and lets out a purr. Blizzardfur and Coralshine look at each other warmly, and Iceslide is happy for them. Ravenfeather snorts at this and grumbles that it's pathetic, as love may be nice, but it's a lie and distraction, adding that power is more important than anything, speaking in regards to his breakup with Winterlight. After Otterpelt tells the clan about a vision of blood and death, Blizzardfur and Coralshine exchange a worried look, and Coralshine whispers "What does she mean?" - Chapter 17 Winterlight comments that it won't be long before Coralshine moves into the nursery, as she and Blizzardfur have been together for a long time. Iceslide sees him with Coralshine now. They're laying together by the side of the camp, Blizzardfur's chin rested on her shoulder, his eyes closed and content. Iceslide murmurs that he's happy for him, and Winterlight nods agreement. - Chapter 21 Blizzardfur and Coralshine are sitting outside the warriors den, watching the snowfall. Her tail is wrapped around him. When Shimmerstar calls a clan meeting, Blizzardfur and Coralshine sit up from where they were laying. After discussing the rogues, Coralshine calls out to Shimmerstar, saying she knows it's a difficult time, but she and Blizzardfur have good news to share. Blizzardfur sits beside her, eyes glowing. Shimmerstar dips her head and encourages her to speak, and every cat turns to the couple. Coralshine and Blizzardfur exchange a warm look before she reveals that they're expecting kits. If times weren't so stressful, the clan would be delighted and celebrate the news. Only a pawful of cats purr and congratulate the young couple. Coralshine purrs and leans against Blizzardfur, who looks ready to burst with pride and excitement. Iceslide notes that he doesn't like kits at all, but nevertheless, he's very happy for his brother. He quickly pads over and purrs, saying he's so happy for them as Winterlight rushes over. Winterlight congratulates them and gives Blizzardfur's ear a lick, then she bumps her head against Coralshine's. A loud purr rumbles in Blizzardfur's throat, his eyes filled with happiness as he thanks them, adding that he hopes he'll be a good father. Coralshine purrs that he will be and nuzzles his neck fur. Winterlight nods, her eyes shining as she says he'll be great. Iceslide thinks "Of course he will" as he gazes at his brother warmly, and Whitedapple purrs and licks his shoulder. A quarter moon passes. It's noted that like Creekleap, Blizzardfur has been in the nursery a lot too since Coralshine moved in. - Chapter 24 When Iceslide asks Blizzardfur to help him rescue Truffle and Dime, Blizzardfur immediately says no, as he's staying here to protect their clan, Coralshine, and their future kits. He suggests he do the same. He turns away and heads toward the nursery. - Chapter 25 Iceslide sees Blizzardfur crouched by the nursery with his back to him, his fur coated with splashes of blood. He immediately hurries over and starts to ask if he's okay, then breaks off, his heart leaping into his throat. He sees Coralshine laying in front of him, her chest and neck slick with blood. Her eyes are glazed and sightless. Iceslide finds his gaze drifting to her stomach, round with kits that will never be born. He rasps to Blizzardfur that he's so sorry. Blizzardfur doesn't move and whispers that this isn't right, trembling as he says they were having kits. He trails off and suddenly spins to face Iceslide, his eyes lighting with a mixture of anguish and fury as he spits that it's his fault. Iceslide starts backwards and desperately tries to say something, but he cuts him off and screeches that he did this and brought the rogues here. His eyes glisten as he yowls to Iceslide that Coralshine was pregnant, and he's killed her and their kits. Winterlight calls to Blizzardfur and races over, looking at her brothers warily. She starts to tell them to listen, but Blizzardfur ignores her and rages on, his eyes locked on Iceslide as he says that he's killed his clanmates, and the clans. He calls him a mouse brained fool before lunging forward and raking his claws across his face. Iceslide rears back in shock, his face stinging from the blow. He shakily opens his eyes, feeling his muzzle and cheek wet with blood. Winterlight and Dipfoot grasp Blizzardfur as he yowls furiously at Iceslide and tries to pull free. Eventually he gives up and lets them guide him away as he cries. Iceslide steps back and trembles, devastated as he wonders what he's done, he's ruined his brother's life and future. - Chapter 26 Blizzardfur is angry at Iceslide after Coralshine's death. Iceslide silently notes that he hates him and has every right to. It's noted that the whole clan grieved deeply for Coralshine. Heartsong had told the clan how Coralshine and Creekleap had fought bravely to defend the nursery. They'd given their lives for the queens and kits. Blizzardfur argued that Coralshine should have been in the nursery with the other queens, but every cat knew that she would rather have fought to protect the kits. Winterlight quietly tells Iceslide that Blizzardfur will recover, and he just needs time. Iceslide points out that time doesn't change the fact that Coralshine is dead, and he's right to blame him for it. After Blizzardfur's death, Iceslide silently notes that Blizzardfur gave his life to save him from Poisoned Sap. Even though he blamed him for Coralshine's death, he was still willing to. - Chapter 27 When Iceslide murmurs that he keeps expecting to see Blizzardfur appear somewhere, Winterlight looks at him sadly and murmurs that he's with Coralshine now, and she's sure he's happy. Quotes "What do you think, mouse-brain?" -Coralshine to Iceslide when he questions the affection between she and Blizzardfur in "Beyond the River", chapter 1 - "Congratulations, Iceslide." -Coralshine to Iceslide after he's been made a warrior again in "Beyond the River", chapter 9 - "What does she mean?" -Coralshine to Blizzardfur about Otterpelt's vision in "Beyond the River", chapter 13 - "Shimmerstar! I know this is a difficult time, but me and Blizzardfur have good news to share." -Coralshine about to reveal that she's expecting kits in "Beyond the River", chapter 21 Cor.JPG Blizdeath.png|Blizzardfur yelling at Iceslide after Coralshine's death. Winterlight runs over. Category:Beyond the River characters Category:Riverclan cats Category:Characters Category:RiverClan cats Category:She-cats Category:StarClan cats